


"There Will Be Fire"

by MaskedNightingale



Series: Colorblind Til Meeting | Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy is a squib, F/M, Human Smaug, King Under the Mountain, Pureblood Darcy Lewis, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Darcy falls from the Rainbow Bridge only to find herself in a land she thought fictional. Gandalf asks for her help, asking her to meet her soulmate even though there's been foretold calamity regarding her meeting him.Part of my 'Colorblind Til Meeting' series.





	1. The Grey Wizard

There have been stories about soulmates for eons of time, in other realms and universes.

Darcy always believed she was one of the few that would never meet her own, that is how it was until she fell from the bridge between realms.

Unlike the dark prince that had fallen before her years before, she did not go to where darkness lies at the feet of Thanos. No, instead she was transported to the feet of those who would bring her before her soulmate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gandalf waited by a shimmering portal, he hoped this time spent would not be in vain. Every second he stood there, there was the possibility that the company had gotten in trouble without him there to guide them. 

However, ever since he was hinted to that the portal might summon the one being who might very well stop the bloodshed of a dragon flying rampant; he knew what his choice would be.

For a long time, Gandalf had known of the legends surrounding a dragon’s mate. They were rare because of a simple fact, they never came from the same realm the dragon would come to live in. It was their curse. Some said it was a curse put upon them for the early days of their creation, but Gandalf knew better. A soulmate was powerful magic. A soulmate connected to the wrong being could disrupt time itself and destroy worlds.

Galadriel had warned him of the soulmate he waited for, either they would be the rise or fall of worlds. However, she also warned that without her fate was already written the madness of the dwarves would destroy many. 

“Either way there will be fire.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy had felt like she was falling for forever until she felt a burst of air that seemed to push her through a layer of the wind tunnel she found herself. For a moment she stopped, seemingly floating in the air; but as soon as she opened her eyes she was dropped onto the hard ground beneath her. 

“Freaking fu...fudge.” She lifted her head off the stone from which her sore head now rested. Grey boots, grass and rock flooded her vision while her nose was assaulted with the strong smell of sweat, dirt and other cringe-worthy things. She gagged as she slowly sat up, “Ow.”

“Whatcha looking at…” She squinted up at the tall man dressed in grey robes that matched the wizard’s hat on top of his head, “old grey wizard.”

“Ah, so you have wizards in your world as well.”

Her grey-blue eyes narrowed slightly before she winced, her fingers came away with blood as she wiped her brow. 

“Only one that I know of oh great one.” Her skinned hands curled up by her sides as she lifted herself off the ground brushing off her suede skirt and burgundy tights. “So what dimension have my traveled to?” 

The old wizard chuckled.

“Some call this place Middle Earth, there are also other names such as as….”

“Wait a second!” Darcy huffed as she put her hands on her hips, and looked around at the forested plain around her. “Are you frickin’ kidding me? I can’t be in Middle Earth! It doesn’t exist. Asgard sure, because of the legends. But Middle Earth was created by Tolkien, unless he’d been here before...which I suppose is also possible.” She squinted at the tall man in front of her, a thought coming to her mind, “Next you’ll be telling me you are Gandalf the Grey.”

Gandalf had leaned against his staff watching as the young woman paced in front of him until he straightened at the sound of his own name.

“What would you say, if it was the truth?”

“I’d say…” Darcy eyes widened, her already large eyes growing larger, her dark lashes fluttering across her cheeks, “Crap! You are him aren’t you?”

He nodded his trademark smile upon his lips.

“Hold on, why were you here? Why were you waiting at this portal thing…?” She turned and found the shimmering portal gone. “Crap, crap, McCrappers.”

“I was told that someone might be coming that might be able to help me.”

“Me? You’ve got the wrong person, I’m an intern. Jane’s the one with the norse god soulmate and sciency brain.”

“Actually, the only person that could have come through the portal was the soulmate of the someone I need help with.” 

Darcy stepped back and leaned against the rock face that had once housed the portal that had brought her to this medieval fantasy realm. 

“My soulmate is here.” She whispered it, almost like a silent prayer. A shiver running down her spine. “This won’t end well, will it?”

Gandalf’s eyes seemed to grow concerned.

“I was told long ago, that there would fire when I met my soulmate. A great fire that would burn up all those around me.”

“You have those with the sight as well?”

She continued on her eyes at her feet, “It’s the reason I was given away to the orphanage. So that I would not bring down my birth family when I met my soulmate.”

“There will be fire, no matter what happens. However, with your help we can possibly minimize how many will be affected.” 

Darcy looked into his eyes only seeing truth.

“So who is he? Or she? I mean it could be either.”

“He is a powerful...king.”

“Great! No pressure, just have to go meet my soulmate a king.”

“I’m afraid that’s not all he is, but we must make a move on. There are orcs and dark things in this forest and you have no weapons or way of protecting yourself. We should make quick time to where we need to go, if we leave now. We should reach there before its too late.”

“Orcs or follow a wizard?” Looking back at the sleek stone behind her and around, she made her decision. “Wizard it is. Forward march then, Gandalf.”


	2. The Mountain

They reached the mountainside and Gandalf helped her up the steep mountain. It was a long trek up but they made it in time as Gandalf pointed below them at a group beneath them making their way back down the hill. 

“Dwarves.” She whispered, “Is my soulmate a dwarf?” 

Gandalf only shook his head.

The smallest of them all, that Darcy almost had to squint to see, shouted, “We can’t give up now!” He stayed while the others left and so it was him along with Darcy and the wizard who saw the true last light fell upon the wall of stone. The light seemed to strike the rock causing a wide crack down its middle.

With many shouts, they brought the dwarves back up. The one with a beard and braided hair and broad shoulders, face reminiscent of Richard Armitage, came up with the key while Darcy gave a low whistle. He inserted it into the lock before the last of the sun’s sliver of light shifted. 

“Are you sure my soulmate is not a dwarf? That one there is hot!”

“I don’t think his temperature has anything to do with fate’s decisions.” 

Darcy’s laugh made the dwarves turn their heads upwards as Gandalf and she slid down a section of the cliff to the outcropping the others were already congregating at. 

“Gandalf.” The dwarf with the English actor’s visage nodded toward the wizard before narrowing his eyes at the sight of the woman beside him. “You bring us another thief? Or is she simply a new pet you’ve picked up.”

“I take it back you are not hot, you are a jerk face….” His smoldering gaze connected with hers, “Damn you really aren’t my soulmate.“

His narrowed eyes shifted back to the keyhole and the light faded with a snap the stone had shifted as the key had been inserted. 

As evening arrived they all pushed the wall of stone together and slowly it gave way. Long cracks appeared and widened until a door a couple inches shorter than Darcy appeared behind the slabs of stone. Despite the thunderous sounds of the stone shifting before the door itself opened without a sound and the air that came from the hole warmed all there faces, like the mountain had exhaled. It was only darkness beyond the doorway, the mouth of the mountain remained open and wide beckoning them forth if they so dared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“...and now is the time for him to earn his reward.”

After a long-winded speech from the not-yet-king Thorin, Bilbo the hobbit stepped forward the walls of the doorway framing his small form. Darcy looked upon him in curiosity so this was the great ‘king-maker’. She looked down at him and smiled. 

He glanced up but then away his eyes never quite meeting hers. 

“I’m Darcy.”

“Bilbo Baggins.”

“Nice to meet you Mr Baggins.”

He glanced at her his eyes resting up at her nose never quite meeting her eyes, instead they shifted towards Gandalf before looking down. One hand in his pocket as if fiddling with something inside it.

Her eyes drifted to his pocket wondering if that’s where he hid the ring, missing part of his answering speech to the high prince of the dwarves. 

“Now who is coming with me?”

No one answered, but Darcy “I will, Mr Baggins.”

He looked up at her this time his gaze not going up above her knees but he could feel her gaze upon him. 

“So be it.”

As the stars shone down upon their heads the two made their way into the dark. One ducking through while the other walked through with a few feet to spare.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A vapor like fog warmed the air and in it Darcy squinted her eyes, one moment she saw where the hobbit lead and then the next he was gone. 

Sweat fell down her face soaking her shirt through and making her eyes blurry. 

A great rumble almost growl shook the walls and made the air even more humid and as she walked forward her sleeves wrapped around her hands so she wouldn’t burn herself against the walls the sound grew louder until it seemed to echo around her and she came upon a cavernous space. Her hands flying to her mouth to stop the gasp as she viewed the giant dragon that rested below her. Even through her grey, black and white scaled viewpoint he glinted in the light; almost shimmered amongst the millions of pieces of treasure head around and beneath him. He was beautiful and lethal. 

Suddenly Bilbo appeared beside her in his hands a large glinting cup, with one last look at the dragon who had moved majestically in his sleep Darcy followed the hobbit from out of the cave. 

As the hobbit and dwarves celebrated the reunion of a piece of the treasure, Darcy stayed staring into the mouth of the cave a shudder going down her arms while she both hoped to see and prayed she wouldn’t see the monstrous beauty once more.


End file.
